¡Vente a la capital!
by zurics
Summary: Miguel no es tan bueno dando consejos amorosos...¿o sí?  Insinuaciones EcuadorxPerú, ChilexPerú -algo suave xD, ArgentinaxChile  Fail summary pero...ay,ni sé xd


Disclaimer: Latin Hetalia, la radio ritmo romántica y Hetalia no me pertenecen :3  
>Piraña: ratero<p>

Pavo: idiota, tonto.  
>NO, NO POR SER PERUANOS NOS MATAMOS DICIENDO PE. Algunas personas lo dicen, algunas no (yo no), PERO NO LO DECIMOS A CADA RATO. No me gustan los fanfics que le ponen pe a Miguel como aru~ a Yao.<br>He dicho(?

xxxxxxx

Miguel estaba tan aburrido…los días soleados habían pasado al olvido y ahora sólo se encontraba con más y más días lluviosos, y a lo mucho, nublados.

Francisco, su hermano ecuatoriano, había malogrado su reproductor cuando accidentalmente lo piso (lo estaba persiguiendo, y Miguel hasta ahora no quería saber sus verdaderas intenciones). Pero él quería escuchar música, cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.

Así que sólo le quedó escuchar la radio. Sintonizó cualquier programa, y la señal emitida fue clara. El tan sólo se echó, y escuchó lo que al parecer era un programa de esos cuando dices que estás en situaciones liosas, seguido de un consejo por el locutor.

En este caso era Francia. Intentó olvidar los tremendos consejos –nada eróticos, oh, claro que no-, pero aún así dejarían secuelas en el por siempre.

Esperen… ¡eso es!  
>No, a los que pensaron que iba a mandar a violar al chico que le robó la novia (como en el programa dijeron), no, no eso.<p>

¡El haría su programa de problemas amorosos!  
>Tomó un taxi hasta la emisora "Ritmo Romántica: Relájate y siente", y pidió, no, EXIGIÓ que se le diera un espacio en el programa ahora mismo.<br>La secretaria, aburrida de escuchar siempre baladas, pensó que Miguel le daría un toque de sabor a la emisora, no por nada era Perú.

Entró, se sentó, se puso los auriculares y empezó a transmitir.  
>-¡Buenos días!, estamos ahora con Miguel, ¡yo soy tu hombre nena!-en verdad, no sabía que decir- y estoy aquí para resolver tus problemas amorosos, del tamaño de dos osos, y encima, cariñosos, JAJAJA-<p>

Verdaderamente, él no sabía que decir.  
>Resolvió llamadas como estas:<p>

-¿Aló?-

-Hola Miguel, te habla Fernanda-

-Cuéntame lo que te pasa cariño-

- Mi novio me dejó… ¡y salíamos hace 10 años!- la muchacha quería llorar

-Mira nena, eso no va a al caso. Olvida a ese chico que de seguro era un piraña bien pavo. Hay muchos chicos en todas partes, ¡anímate!, y vente a la capital.-

-Vivo en Lima…-

-Pues entonces, ¡sé feliz!-

-Tienes razón Miguel, muchas gracias-

-¿Siguiente?-

-Que tal Miguel, soy Robert-

-Nombre más peruano no hay, ¿verdad?-

-JAJA, bueno…lo que pasa es que mi esposa se fue, llevándose a los niños y más de la mitad de mi dinero…-

-Una pregunta, ¿vives en la capital?-

-Pues sí…-

-¿Entonces de qué te preocupas?-

-Pensándolo mejor… ¡tienes razón!, ¿te refieres a que esta ciudad es lo suficientemente grande y siempre hay alguien que sufre más que yo, cierto?-

-Esto…sí…-

-¡Gracias!-

-Está bien, ¿siguiente?-

-Hola Miguel, mi nombre es Andrea-

-Dime Andrea-

-Pues bueno…me declaré a un chico…y él me dijo que lo pensaría, pero luego me enteré de que tenía enamorada…-

-Antes de todo… ¿vives en la capital?-

-Pues…no…-

-¿Qué estás esperando?-

-De verdad… ¿debería ir, no?, ahí hay chicos más guapos, ¡gracias Miguel!-

Y así, Miguel con su súper consejo, de "irse vivir a la capital", resolvía todo, previa llamada a Feliks, claro, para que le de buenos consejos de cómo hablar súper bien. Eso sí, evitando el tono… ¿femenino?, que a veces se le escapaba, todo iba bien, hasta que recibió una llamada peculiar.

-Hola, ¿Miguel?-

-Sí, dime…-

-Esto… mira, ¿cómo le digo al chico que me gusta mis sentimientos?, porque cada vez que le intento decir algo escapa o alguien MUY FASTIDIOSO siempre se interpone-

-Díselo, ¿no tienes nada que perder, cierto?, además, de seguro que huye por que se da ideas equivocadas…este…-

-Me dicen Pancho, y ahora mismo voy a la capital, Miguel-

-¿Qué? ¿Hola?-

-Hola Miguel, voy a ir a la capital-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre rima con tu nombre, ¡espérame!-

-No entiendo, yo-

-¡Miguel!, ¿Manuel está yendo a tu capital, no?-

-Pues no sé-

-¡Ahora voy, que se quede allí!-

-¿Pero quién eres?-

Finalmente, colgaron.

-Bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy, ¡no olviden venir a la capital!, y sobre todo, no tener miedo de nada y siempre ser felices, ¡Miguelito dice adiós!-

La transmisión se cortó.

-Uf, que día más agotador…y que extrañas las tres últimas llamadas…-

Sí, Miguel es algo distraído.

Cool Llama lo esperaba fuera del estudio.

-Oye, ¿no quieres ir a comer un pollo a la brasa por ahí?-

-Pues…sí, supongo que sí…-

-Bueno, vamos. Por cierto, tú pagas-

-¿Por qué no puedes ser una llama normal que come hierbita?-

-Por que soy Cool Llama, no una llama-

-Bueno…supongo que tienes razón, vamos-

Ambos amigos salieron del estudio, cuando justamente llegaron dos jóvenes a la carrera, un ecuatoriano y un chileno.

Entraron en la recepción a toda carrera, y la secretaria se asustó.

-¡SEGURIDAD!-

-¡No, espere!, ¿de acá salió Miguel, el país Perú?- preguntó desesperado Francisco.

-Sí, se fue por allá- señaló con un dedo tembloroso la secretaria

-¡Nunca me ganarás!- Manuel partió a toda carrera

-¡Eso dices!- Francisco siguió a su mismo ritmo.

Y un segundo más tarde, un rubio argentino irrumpía otra vez.

La secretaria, de tanto susto, se desmayó.

Martín olió el aire…

-Manuel…Manuel… ¡se fue por allá!- y siguió el rastro.

Alguien…o bueno, algunos no comerían pollo a la brasa hoy, si no que tendrían que correr a toda carrera…de nuevo.

FIN.

LASKDÑALDN, bien, este no es el fanfic que yo esperaba publicar, pero el otro está feo xD, así que este es un fanfic sorpresa :D(?

Por cierto, ¡hasta ahora va ganando el DenNor!, creo que publicaré…JÁ, no diré el titulo :D  
>Espero que este al menos esté decente, el otro no me gustaba, ENSERIO =_=<br>**Y…AVISO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIMPORTANTE.**  
>Este viernes me voy de retiro, así que el fanfic de la tortuga lo actualizo el lunes, el martes o el miércoles, de seguro.<br>YYY, también…¿me podrían hacer cartas? xD, o'sea, diciéndome "buen retiro espiritual", "pásala bonito", "reza mucho", "piensa en otro fanfic cuando estés allí", etc etc etc :D(?

Mi correo es . Incluso está en mi perfil, si quieren agréguenme en el hot o en el feisbuck(?, pero…si quieren me pueden hacer cartas, sería un detalle muy bonito (:.

Después de todo eso, me despido…Y NO OLVIDEN DECIRME QUE FANFIC QUIEREN QUE HAGA, UN DENNOR O UN SUFIN  
>y por si alguien quiere un fanfic en especial…que me diga, y por favor, si me vas a pedir algún fanfic(lo dudo mucho pero buen lol), espera que sea de comedia por favor xD<br>Bueno, esta vez, ¡bye!(¿Review's? x3)


End file.
